1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to power conversion, and more particularly, to AC-DC power conversion in an uninterruptible power supply.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is used to provide backup power to an electrical device, or load, when the primary power source, or mains, fails. Typical loads include computer systems, but other loads, such as heating/cooling/ventilation systems, lighting systems, network switches and routers, and security and data center management systems may also be powered by a UPS. A UPS designed for data center or industrial use may provide backup power for loads of between 1 and 20 kVA for several hours.
A UPS unit typically includes one or more batteries as a power source when AC mains power is unavailable. DC power provided by the battery is converted to AC power by a power converter circuit, which in turn is provided to the load. A battery charger, which converts AC power to DC power, may be included in the UPS to charge the battery when AC mains is available to ensure that backup power will be available when needed. The UPS may also include a control unit for automatically managing the operation of the UPS and the power conversion functions.